Polynucleotide arrays (such as DNA or RNA arrays), are known and are used, for example, as diagnostic or screening tools. Such arrays include regions of usually different sequence polynucleotides arranged in a predetermined configuration on a substrate. These regions (sometimes referenced as “features”) are positioned at respective locations (“addresses”) on the substrate. The arrays, when exposed to a sample, will exhibit an observed binding pattern. This binding pattern can be detected upon interrogating the array. For example all polynucleotide targets (for example, DNA) in the sample can be labeled with a suitable label (such as a fluorescent compound), and the fluorescence pattern on the array accurately observed following exposure to the sample. Assuming that the different sequence polynucleotides were correctly deposited in accordance with the predetermined configuration, then the observed binding pattern will be indicative of the presence and/or concentration of one or more polynucleotide components of the sample.
Biopolymer arrays can be fabricated by depositing previously obtained biopolymers (such as from synthesis or natural sources) onto a substrate, or by in situ synthesis methods. Methods of depositing obtained biopolymers include dispensing droplets to a substrate from dispensers such as pin or capillaries (such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,522) or such as pulse jets (such as a piezoelectric inkjet head, as described in PCT publications WO 95/25116 and WO 98/41531, and elsewhere). For in situ fabrication methods, multiple different reagent droplets are deposited from drop dispensers at a given target location in order to form the final feature (hence a probe of the feature is synthesized on the array stubstrate). The in situ fabrication methods include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,754 for synthesizing peptide arrays, and described in WO 98/41531 and the references cited therein for polynucleotides. The in situ method for fabricating a polynucleotide array typically follows, at each of the multiple different addresses at which features are to be formed, the same conventional iterative sequence used in forming polynucleotides from nucleoside reagents on a support by means of known chemistry. This iterative sequence is as follows: (a) coupling a selected nucleoside through a phosphite linkage to a functionalized support in the first iteration, or a nucleoside bound to the substrate (i.e. the nucleoside-modified substrate) in subsequent iterations; (b) optionally, but preferably, blocking unreacted hydroxyl groups on the substrate bound nucleoside; (c) oxidizing the phosphite linkage of step (a) to form a phosphate linkage; and (d) removing the protecting group (“deprotection”) from the now substrate bound nucleoside coupled in step (a), to generate a reactive site for the next cycle of these steps. The functionalized support (in the first cycle) or deprotected coupled nucleoside (in subsequent cycles) provides a substrate bound moiety with a linking group for forming the phosphite linkage with a next nucleoside to be coupled in step (a). Final deprotection of nucleoside bases can be accomplished using alkaline conditions such as ammonium hydroxide, in a known manner.
The foregoing chemistry of the synthesis of polynucleotides is described in detail, for example, in Caruthers, Science 230: 281-285, 1985; Itakura et al., Ann. Rev. Biochem. 53: 323-356; Hunkapillar et al., Nature 310: 105-110, 1984; and in “Synthesis of Oligonucleotide Derivatives in Design and Targeted Reaction of Oligonucleotide Derivatives”, CRC Press, Boca Raton, Fla., pages 100 et seq., U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,066, U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,707, U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,319, U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,643, EP 0294196, and elsewhere.
In array fabrication, the quantities of polynucleotide available, whether by deposition of previously obtained polynucleotides or by in situ synthesis, are usually very small and expensive. Additionally, sample quantities available for testing are usually also very small and it is therefore desirable to simultaneously test the same sample against a large number of different probes on an array. These conditions require use of arrays with large numbers of very small, closely spaced features. It is important in such arrays that features actually be present, that they are put down accurately in the desired target pattern, are of the correct size, and that the DNA is uniformly coated within the feature. Failure to meet such quality requirements can have serious consequences to diagnostic, screening, gene expression analysis or other purposes for which the array is being used. However, for mass production of arrays with many features, a dispensing system is required which typically has many drop dispensers.
The present invention realizes that one or more of such drop dispensers may suffer from errors, such as failure to dispense a drop at all or failure to dispense in the correct location. To reduce errors in arrays formed with such an apparatus non-error dispensers can be used to dispense droplets which would otherwise have been dispensed by an error dispenser. However, this can involve multiple additional movements of the dispensers relative to the substrate which requires further time (and hence can decrease array quantity produced over a given time) and can lead to further errors.
It would be desirable then, to provide a means by which drops to be dispensed by dispensers in error, can instead be dispensed by non-error dispensers while maintaining a relatively simple pattern of movement of the drop dispensers relative to a substrate.